


Price of Fame

by venomandchampagne (sushibunny)



Series: I Want Your Confession [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blame Those Who Didn't Stop Me, F/M, Fluff and Angst, It's Cute Until It's Not, Sorry Not Sorry, don't blame me, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/venomandchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Klaus and Caroline learn that fame isn't all it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price of Fame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dani_grl82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_grl82/gifts).



> Klaroline AU Week 2015, October 5, Day 1: All Human (Celebrities).

_"Caroline! Over here!"_

_"Give us a pose!"_

_"Caroline, are you meeting Klaus?"_

Caroline shot a tight smile to the pack of photographers as she made her way to her car, trying to move quickly without looking like she was fleeing. She hoped they would be placated and quit hounding her for awhile, it was really getting ridiculous. Ever since her relationship with Klaus had gone public, the paparazzi had been after her nonstop, hoping to get a shot of Hollywood's hottest couple.

She sighed as she finally made it into the back of the black SUV, leaning her head back against the leather cushions and closing her eyes. It had been a long day of filming and then meeting her manager for dinner and of course the paparazzi had been there every step of the way and Caroline was just ready to crash.

"Ready to go home, gorgeous?"

She sent her driver/bodyguard a grateful smile. "God yes, Enzo. So ready."

The handsome man behind the wheel chuckled, sending her a smirk through the rearview mirror. "Right away then."

Caroline sank back into her seat, enjoying her first moments of peace in the entire day, or more like the entire week, really. She was so glad she had a day off coming up soon. Maybe she should see what Klaus had planned…

Her musings were interrupted by her cell buzzing, drawing a grimace from the blonde as she dug into her purse for the offending object. Her look of distaste quickly turned into a grin however as she noted the picture on her screen.  _Speak of the devil…_

"Hey you," she answered with a grin, blush rising on her cheeks as she caught Enzo's knowing smirk in the mirror.

_"Hello, sweetheart. Long day?"_

"Ugh, you have no idea!" Caroline sighed, head falling back as she stared at the ceiling of the car, listening to her boyfriend's answering chuckle.

_"Well, considering I've been stuck at rehearsal for the last twenty hours, I may have some idea."_

Caroline scrunched her eyes shut in embarrassment. "Oh, right, sorry, I totally forgot about your recording schedule this week! I feel like an idiot," she groaned. "I'm probably the worst girlfriend ever."

_"Only if you tell me you don't want to meet me for a nightcap in an hour."_

A smile crept onto her lips at the thought of seeing Klaus again. It had been almost a week since their busy schedules had allowed them to see each other and she was really starting to miss him. They had only been dating for about six months, but there had been an immediate attraction when they had initially met two years ago at an awards afterparty. Sometimes she wondered why she had turned down his initial attempts at 'courting her' as he called it, when she imagined the happiness she could have been experiencing all this time if she had just said 'yes.' But in the end Caroline supposed she wouldn't have wanted to give up the endless stream of flowers and phone calls and candy she received as he attempted to win her favor over the years. It had been worth it to see the former playboy change his ways and focus on only her. Good things came to those who waited, after all.

Before she could immediately accept, however, Caroline remembered what he had said. "But you just said you've been up for almost an entire day. Aren't you exhausted? You should go home and sleep."

_"Caroline, you know how wired I get after a day in the studio. And besides, the only place I want to sleep is with you."_

"Klaus!" Her blush returned full force as she struggled to not let on to Enzo where the conversation was headed. Her efforts turned out to be in vain, however, if the low chuckle coming from the front seat was any indication.

_"Come now, love. You can't tell me you haven't missed me. And it's been far too long since I've had you in my bed."_

"Well, that's- that's neither here nor there," she stuttered, bowing her head and lowering her voice. "You really should get some actual rest, Klaus."

_"I promise to sleep after you help tire me out, how about that, sweetheart?"_

"Klaus-!"

_"I'm not hearing a 'no.'"_

Caroline rolled her eyes, face bright pink at that point. How she could manage to act her way to an Oscar but still not be able to control her blush when her stupidly sexy boyfriend made innuendoes was beyond her. "You're incorrigible."

_"That's what you love about me."_

She frowned playfully at the chuckling voice. "Yeah, yeah. You're lucky I do. So, my place, half an hour?"

_"Try and stop me."_

"As if I could," she snorted, rolling her eyes.

_"I think you mean, 'as if you'd want to.'"_

"Mmm, you'll just have to wait and see," Caroline teased, biting her lip as she thought ahead to what would undoubtedly be an entertaining night.

_"Oh I most certainly will. See you soon, love."_

"You too. Love you," she said with a smile.

_"Love you too, Caroline."_

She was brought out of her daze by Enzo clearing his throat, making her meet his eyes in the mirror.

"Headed home still? Or do you perhaps need to swing by the drugstore?" he suggested, giving her a knowing smirk. "Wouldn't want to be unprepared again."

"That was one time!" she yelled, somehow managing to pull off a scowl that was both angry and embarrassed.

Enzo chuckled, shaking his head as he took the exit ramp. "At least you're being safe, gorgeous, that's the important part."

"Enzo, if you weren't driving right now, I'd kill you."

* * *

Klaus ran a hand through his hair before ringing the bell, making sure he looked more purposefully disheveled than hasn't-showered-in-two-days-and-desperately-needs-a-haircut. He smiled when he heard Caroline call out for him to wait 'just a sec.'

"Hey," she greeted him with a grin, blue eyes shining when she opened her door.

"Hello, love," he said with an answering smile, leaning down to give her a sweet kiss before following her inside. "How was work?"

"Long and annoying," she said with a sigh as she waited for him to hang up his jacket and remove his shoes. "Working with the Salvatore brothers is a really great opportunity and all, but Damon just… Ugh! Sometimes I just want to snap his neck!"

Klaus chuckled. "I know how you feel. I had the displeasure of being seated next to him at a charity event a few years back. The man has to be one of the most self absorbed people I have ever known; and you've met my sister."

She grinned at his joke. "Yes, well, I'm pretty sure Damon is a million times worse than Rebekah. Pretty sure she hasn't practically sexually harassed half the crew on set in only two weeks of shooting."

"Mmm, you've got me there, sweetheart," he admitted, walking through the house to the living room with her. "How about we move on to more mannered topics? Like how you have been too busy for your adoring boyfriend lately."

Caroline laughed as she fell back onto the couch, curling right up against him when he joined her. "I'm very sorry, Klaus," she teased, giving him a kiss on the cheek in mock apology. "I've been too busy for everything lately, don't think you're special."

He smirked at her quip, pulling her against his side, enjoying the warmth of her soft body. He had missed feeling her next to him. "Well, I can see that, look at this place," he said playfully in return, gesturing around the room. There were a few books and sweaters strewn about, an extra glass or two that never made it to the sink, laptop and tablet sitting on the coffee table; in other words, it was a disaster area in Caroline's world. His eyes landed on a pile of mail on the end table. "And look at this, you haven't even had time to go through your mail. There must be… thirty envelopes here."

Caroline tensed for a moment as she took in the far too messy room until she realized he was teasing her. "Ha ha, you're hilarious. I've barely had any time to breathe, let alone go through my junk mail."

Klaus chuckled as he idly sifted through the mail, attempting to straighten the pile for her before something stuck out at him. "What's this?" he asked, frowning at an odd black envelope in the middle of the pile.

Her eyes widened almost imperceptibly, her body going stiff for a mere moment before she hastily reached out and took the pile of mail away from him, placing it on the far table on the other side of the couch, out of sight. "It's nothing, just some fanmail, nothing important."

Klaus eyed her for a moment before he just shrugged it off. He received his fair share of inappropriate and annoying letters from fans that he would prefer Caroline not read too, so he wasn't about to pry. "Alright, well, what about that nightcap?" he suggested, changing the subject with a wry smirk.

Caroline narrowed her eyes as she looked up at him before she shifted, throwing a leg over his hips and straddling him. "I think we both know you didn't come here for a drink."

Klaus slid his hands up her hips as he chuckled, looking up at her hungrily. "I think that depends on what you have to offer," he husked before capturing her lips and swallowing her moan.

* * *

The next two days they were too busy to meet up, having to be content with phone calls and texts. That morning, however, was Caroline's day off, and Klaus had managed to finagle his way into taking the morning and afternoon off, intent on surprising her and spending it with the woman he loved. It was still a week until her actual birthday, but Klaus was never one to miss an opportunity to extend a celebration, and today was the perfect chance to start.

He slipped into her house using the key Enzo had given him, grinning to himself when he heard no sign of Caroline being awake yet. Good, he was still on track to surprise her with breakfast in bed and he was eager to see her and spend as much time with her as possible. Klaus toed off his shoes and crept up the stairs, grinning widely as he made his way through the quiet house.

He made his way down the hall, pausing briefly outside the door he knew led to the bathroom when his socked foot hit a wet spot. He looked down, but between the dark carpet and his black socks he couldn't tell what it was. Perhaps Caroline had already woken up and taken a shower?

"Caroline?" he called gently. "Are you up, sweetheart? I brought your favorite bagels and one of those overly sweetened drinks you call coffee."

Not hearing a reply, he continued down the hall, curious. Caroline wasn't usually a heavy sleeper, and Enzo had assured him she would still be home this early in the morning. It was possible she was exercising with her headphones in or out on the balcony, though he has assumed she would still be in bed, exhausted from work. Klaus eyed the open balcony door before he turned to open her bedroom, mentally crossing the idea that she was enjoying the early morning air off his list of possibilities.

As he opened her bedroom door, he was relieved to see her still in bed. "Wake up, love. I've brought you breakfast in bed. I know how much you adore those classic romantic gestures," he said teasingly as he moved through the room. "Some would say cliche, but since I'm such a marvelous boyfriend, I chose to go with 'classic.' Caroline?"

Usually he would have at least gained a grumble at this point. It was odd she hadn't acknowledged his presence yet. In fact, she hadn't even moved.

"Sweetheart? Are you feeling ill?" he asked with concern, moving to stand next to the bed. All he could see was her blond curls spilling across the pillow, her entire body and head covered by the blanket. "I'd be happy to spend the day making you feel better, just tell me what you need, love."

When there was still no response he set the bag of bagels on the nightstand, shifting the single red rose and tray of drinks into his other hand before he reached out to pull down the covers.

The drinks soon fell to the floor, latte and tea staining the white carpet as the rose bounced twice before rolling to the side, dark brown liquid moving towards it and soaking its petals. Klaus did not notice the mess, however, as he remained staring at the sight before him. Glassy blue eyes stared up at him, appearing to look right through him, though somewhere in his mind he registered they could see nothing at all.

His breath was stuck in his throat as his eyes roamed down too-pale skin, until it was released with a choking sound as he registered the red all over her chest. It was so dark, darker than the rose petals he noted, wondering why that was something that came to mind. The dark handle of the knife plunged between her breasts was a sharp contrast to the white and red, almost seeming out of place. Klaus wished it wasn't there, wished the red was gone too, but something told him that wish couldn't be granted.

He noticed her hands were placed on her stomach, a vaguely familiar black envelope clutched beneath them. Why, he wondered. Caroline hated black. She thought it was depressing and morbid. He would give anything for that to be gone as well.

A trail of red that ran from her body down the sheets caught his eye and Klaus followed it, watching the sticky looking red path wind its way down to the floor, a small pool forming next to the bed. Or had formed, he assumed; it looked dry now. How long did it take to dry?

His eyes were pulled across the floor then, back the way he came. He noticed a track of red footprints leading from the bedroom door to where he stood. Or rather, a track of one footprint. He was reminded his foot was still wet and he suddenly wanted to tear off his sock. He didn't though.

A second path of red led to the bathroom, that one much darker, deeper set into the rug. He could see a glimpse of the once white tile now stained an odd shade of pink. At least it wasn't red. Klaus hated red now.

His throat felt thick as his eyes pulled back to her. He took in the red, the black, the white, the blue and blonde. Colors he had liked, colors he had felt nothing towards before, colors he had loved on Caroline.

Now he just wished for a world of grey.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, staring at the wrong colors, feeling his world break. His foot was cold when his eyes started to burn, his face growing hot and damp as his legs gave out, his knees making a wet, thunking sound as they landed on the mess of red and brown on the rug.

Klaus didn't hear anything, but the burning at the back of his throat and the way his lips pulled back over his teeth told him he was screaming.


End file.
